


Perception

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: It's night and the Profeta in Mox has decided to take what is his- never expecting to be completely and utterly healed or loved in return.Roman and Katelyn discuss Renee.And there is happenings in the City... Orange finds a new friend that might be able to save everything he cares about.





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content is a little more detailed here but its not to bad I think... Ambrose wouldn't be denied this time! There is also potty mouths

**Perception**

_Noun:_ _the ability to understand something; comprehension._

It was well past midnight when she and Mox returned home, once Seth and Roman had gotten to Renee’s and the cops had been called they all agreed that **their** search for David would begin in the morning. Liana had been slightly annoyed that Renee seemed to latch onto Mox and didn’t want to let him go, not even when David’s father had finally arrived at the house.

Striping down and stepping into the shower Liana knew that the distraught mother was only reaching out to what was familiar to her but it still smarted. She didn’t say anything cause she didn’t want to come off as being childish or petty. But it had stung- everyone had moved back into the house when the cops came, all but her.. well Katelyn stayed outside with her. Katelyn had mumbled that she didn’t know if she could walk into the house where Roman had lived with his ex-wife either.

Liana remembered looking up at the two-story house and mental picturing a bedroom, a bedroom where Renee and Mox had lived and loved each other so completely. Katelyn seemed to read her mind again and nudged her to walk the neighborhood, they came across other families and politely asked if they had noticed any strange things happening lately? The block from what she could tell was peacefully and a good place to raise ones children.

Steppin under the shower head she let the hot water hit her right in the face- the sting was a welcome feeling. Suddenly there was strong hands at her hips and warm lips at her neck, moaning as skilled hands caressed her stomach then cupped her breasts. Arching backwards she was pleased when one hand dipped down and in between her legs, “spread your legs for me baby… let me get you wet!” His voice was raspy and hot against her ear but there was hardness to him that was new.

When she took a moment to long to do as he requested, and his magic snapped and pulled hard against her- the shock combined with the pleasure had her pushing harder against him. Moaning she was able to choke out, “Mox..” a thrust of male magic and his fingers were digging into her inner thigh, spreading her legs, “you need to be a good girl for me tonight Liana and do as I say- I need you this way. I need you to see…” there was something so raw in his words and how is body moved against hers. There was a humming under her skin that was trying to tell her something, but she couldn’t pin point it just yet.

Then suddenly his caresses turned rougher, still loving- she could feel his love deep in his magic…. Stuttering as she was pushed against the shower wall she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as heated kisses was followed by scraping teeth. Fingers pinched a little harder than they had before. “So soft baby….all your soft parts fit against my hard ones so perfectly,” there was a flicker of magic against her core that had her crying out in its roughness but at the same time she leaned into it more.

Something was tugging on her mind even in this new haze of pleasure that was drilling into her and when she tried to speak again it came out horse and broken, “Mox I don’t under….Gods you feel so different!” Hands had her turning and facing the wall as his hands slid across her heated skin. Gasping as his tongue was suddenly at her tailbone licking its way up her spine he murmured, “do you like it Diosa? Do you like the pleasure your Profeta is giving you?” The air around her snapped and her eyes widen, and everything made sense.

It wasn’t Mox in control right now, but _Ambrose_\- her chosen Profeta. Magic drumming against her soul like a tidal wave and her heart thumping made her body sing under his. “My Profeta….” Her voice laced with desire and magic had him moaning his own delight, his fingers dipped into the heat between her legs and had her thrusting her hips backwards again. A soft bite at her neck had her stilling, “your not to move until I say so little one, understood?” She found herself giggling a little at the command but at the slight slap at her rear she gave him a narrowed eye look, “Profeta Ambrose,” his name a whisper but it had him stilling, “you seemed to have forgotten something.” Here she moves slowly, turning back around, showing him her willingness to disobey, “I am no mere Kalku or Alta Sacerdotisa- I am….” Reaching down to let her own fingers slip into her wet core and match his stare openly she was rewarded with a growl, “fucking mine!”

Smiling as his hand knocks hers away from her center and roughly spreads her legs more apart he quickly and harshly thrusts his own fingers within her. His bigger body boxes hers completely in-between the shower wall and him, his finger didn’t linger within her heat long cause as she starts to move her hips to his thrusting he with-drawls. Moaning in disappointment she is suddenly hoisted up against the wall and the feel of her lovers long hard cock is filling her, only to quickly disappear then come slamming back into her. “Tell me then Diosa does this humble powerless Profeta qualify to pleasure you?” There is a hint of laughter in his voice and Liana smiles.

Thrusting her hips up against his she drawls out, “I suppose your do…. For now!” She had meant for it to be a tease but when she is suddenly removed from his waist and violently turned back around to face the wall, a rough hand grabbing one leg and bringing it up to the lip of the tub then his hands were yanking her hips backwards and impaling her on his cock once again, “I will do for now and forever witch- your fucking mine, mine to fuck anytime anyplace I want. This body of yours is mine,” she feels the cry breaking free at the hard-brutal pace he sets and as she is close to completion once again so she push’s back snapping, “and your mine Profeta Ambrose- mine to love and mine to fuck anytime or anyplace I want!” Magic snaps between them and with one long last hard thrust they are complete once again.

His voice is but a whisper, “your mine to love my Diosa!”

* * *

She is still wet from the shower, still aching from the loving abuse from her Profeta that has her moaning in fulfillment but as she exits the bathroom greedy hands are on her body again. Turning around Liana hums at the glowing blue eyes that belonged to Mox, there is questioning look in his eyes that she doesn’t understand. “Was I too rough baby,” the question is gentle but the look on his face is still hard with magic.

Smiling a little shyly she drops the towel and loops her arms around his waist, her head over his heart. “No Profeta- I dare say I think you were being gentle with me?” She is teasing again- wanting to see if there is more to this side of him than he is showing. There is a pause in his breathing then his hands are on her body again, his lips on hers and she knows that tonight she will have every part of him. “Your so mouthy my sweet one- perhaps I should put that mouth to good use,” with his hands he is pushing her downwards and his silent demand is obvious, and Liana hesitates for a moment. She had pictured doing this to him in the use of her magic but up till now in their love making it had been Mox that was always giving, she loved that he was demanding this from her now.

Glancing upwards as she shyly opened her mouth and watches as his eyes fluttered close and a long hard hiss escaped his lips, “your mouth feels so good baby.” It was all the encouragement she needed, closing her eyes hazily she simply enjoys in the pleasure of the man she loves. When his hips buckle and his hand tangled itself in her hair she knew that he is close again- her magic tingles at her and she pulled back and whispered, “shall I do a good deed for you Profeta Ambrose?” His eyes slowly opened, and Liana sees his magic in its barest form, “release me my Diosa and I will return the favor a thousand folds.”

Placing a timid kiss just below his navel before lowing her mouth once again to where he needed her the most she grants him his release as he requested.

Afterwards she is quickly scooped up and carefully laid on the bed, rough hands caressing everywhere- lips kissing after each caress but she knows he is trying to stow away the “Profeta’ side of him a little bit and it hurts her cause she wants to experience all of him so she demands, “I wish to renegotiate the terms set forth Profeta,” His eyes had been closed as his lips suckled at her inner thigh, magic flashes in his eyes as he draws back- licking his lips as he does so, “name your terms or service my Diosa.” There is roughness to his voice but it’s the magic that lights up his eyes that has her melting all over again. Throaty she whispers, “I will grant you unlimited services under one condition,” narrow blue eyes are gleaming at her from between her legs- “go on.” His voice is hard and heated, and it makes her skin tighten all over.

Swallowing hard, “you have me as you wish!” His response is fast and hard, she moans in delight as his lips smash against hers and is gasping as her legs are spread even more and he is thrusting hard and fast into her. The pace is unlike the one in the shower, its deeper-faster and when he captures her hands and raises them above her head she can’t stop the cries that slip from her lips. Suddenly his hips change their thrusting angle and she knows she is screaming… the pleasure is almost painful, and she is made aware that she is begging for more when he grunts above her, “so fucking greedy baby….” Lips on hers and his thrusts are harder yet some how even deeper than they were before and before she can utter a single word her world explodes. She is barely aware that Mox go’s completely stiff and still above her but after a moment, when the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears dies down she hears him still panting.

Grinning she cheekily asks, “does this mean you accept my terms Profeta?”

Her answer is a gentle bite on her shoulder followed by a sweet kiss.

* * *

It’s hours after their love making, and a nap on her part does Jon feel his magic start to wane. He is wide awake and like he told Renee he is watching Liana sleep with his hand spread out across her stomach- where their son lays, protected and so very much loved.

He didn’t think tonight would have happened the way it did, he thought the Ambrose side of him would need something rougher than what happened. But the way Liana had accepted him had shocked that side of him and when she claimed her love for him it had smoothed his pain in a big way.

Glancing down when he felt eyes on him he smiled into sleepy cognac brown eyes, “you’re thinking to hard baby!” Her voice was horse and crackled and he loved it, the power of knowing he had caused this effect in her empowered him like nothing else. “Sorry sweetheart,” he followed his words up with a sweet light kiss that had her curling up into him even more. “So, can I ask?” Wrapping his arms around her he felt his magic stir a little bit at her innocent question and Jon realized that he wasn’t really the one that owed her the explanation.

Letting what was left of his magic take control again he settled deeper in the bed and spoke plainly, “you were right! I needed to finish things with Renee, I needed her to see how I had survived in the Tunnels, even though I knew my magic scared her. I needed her to see it, she didn’t have to like it or even understand it, but she needed to know that the man I was before the Tunnels was ninety ninety point ninety ninety changed.” Deep breath, “I had no access to magic before the Tunnels and when I came back to Vegas I was brimming in it- I needed to touch her with it, to show it to her but she rejected it before I even knew its what I needed. I know my magic is cruel, but I wanted her to love that part of me too and she couldn’t.” A kiss at his chest.

“So today I went there to show her all of me… she acted like I was suffocating her with my magic, and I told her even as she backed away from me right then that you were loving me through your magic. I didn’t bother explaining how our magic is connected, I don’t think she could understand it baby… she thinks I am too cruel and your too young for us to work.” Liana is running a finger across his collarbone and he can feel the beginnings of his desire again but this time as hard as it is its also sweet, the need to show not just her but himself that maybe his magic is not as cruel as he hoped, “Mox I love you, ALL of you! I grew up with a Dios Malvado for a father and I understand the differences between being cruel and need to be cruel.”

Her words center something so deep inside of him, _healed_ that part of him that Jericho had ripped out and bled dry. “For a year and a half, I had my magic tore open- my pain threshold tested, thrusted to serve a Sacerdotisa daily- Lita wasn’t kind in her lessons but once I learned sex could be used as a weapon…” His words died off, but he shifted to settle in between Liana’s legs again, her words were soft “I remember my father before Melissa came. I remember the lessons- the feel of the straw whip against my back.” A quick lick at his lips followed by a smile, “I remember watched Juice learn some of his lessons- I also remember the interactions of my father and his Sacerdotisa once… how once she demanded services once a pact was made and my father changed his mind!”

A sad smile, “most wouldn’t understand that isn’t cruelty within the City, it’s just the way life is lived! Most wouldn’t understand that’s the violence a Sacerdotisa and a Profeta can cause- the amount of magic they hold! But I grew up with it- was trained for it and you my sweet man was set into that life like a rapid dog, but you didn’t let it break the core of you Jon. Your still you baby… Your still the man, I mean your still the ‘Dean’ you were before the City, merely a new aspect of him.” Her words, her acceptances settled and finished healing that open wound that Jericho and Renee had caused so long ago. But still a lingering doubt had him asking, “you have only seen a fraction of the Profeta I am, does it change an…” His answer was a kiss and a secret whisper, “I want him Jon cause he is you… I have said it before and I will say it again, I don’t care what name you go by… Jon, Dean, Mox, or Ambrose your mine… I love you totally.”

The kiss is slow and sweet and the loving that followed was the gentlest she had ever felt before.

* * *

It was late and she knew she shouldn’t be drinking but one glass couldn’t hurt, not after everything she had been through today. She had never expected Dean to call much less ask to come over- she hadn’t even knew he was back in Nevada. But the moment she had seen him, her body had reacted, reacted like it had those many nights ago. The knowledge that he had magic still scared her but after he had left the first time, and she had studied it she had come to understand some little things about how the stuff works.

Then she had had David- and shortly after his first birthday he had shown signs of having magic, she cried for Dean that night! Realizing after the fact that if Dean had been here, with her, he might have known better than her in how to cope with David’s magic.

A lot of people was scared of his magic, another thing she was sure he and Dean would have bonded over- but her fear had drove him away way before David’s birth. Corey had even stop pressing for visitations when David started to show signs of magic. How they had been able to conceive Samuel was a mystery to her. If she had to bet on it she was sure fair amounts of alcohol had been involved.

But now Dean was back, he appeared to be better- healed in ways he wasn’t the first time he came home. She knew of the girl, Montana, Roman had called her and had been shocked to actually come across the girl that day on the street with Capt. Baker, but she hadn’t paid Romans words any mind. Nor the hastily words the girl spat at her that day- the knowledge that maybe someday Dean would come back to her didn’t allow for anything else…. Anyone else!

Then his letter had come and after reading it once she wadded it up and threw it away. The hurt and denial was too painful to acknowledge. Then yesterday he had called, and her heart had skipped a beat, her body going so hot that she knew she would melt if he just touched her. But in end that hadn’t happened instead he had forced her to see the power that was his magic and even as he had asked his questions about loving this part of him- letting him love her with this part of him she had backed away.

It was after she had found out about David being missing- watched in horror as he had called the girl, daring to bring her into their house had she stopped and watched him truly. When the other three women had showed up and Dean had kissed the young red head Renee realized that even as she had told him no- that she couldn’t love him… couldn’t let him love her with his magic she _DID_ love him, even with his magic.

And that scared her even more than acknowledging his powerful magic. Because now she knew she would do anything to have her husband back, back with her.

Her last thought before she rested her eyes were, _go ahead and have this last night with him…cause I WILL find a way back to him! I had him first… he loved ME first._

The fleeing thought of Dean’s unborn child within the young girl made her tears fall but she knew… if she could just show him that she could love him and…. His child, he would come back home… to her …. Where he belonged!

* * *

Roman hummed as he laid next to Katelyn, hand over her stomach and lips kissing her neck. Her moan told him he had woken her up but she sleepy turned from him- giving him her back. This spoke volumes, “baby what did I do,” he kept his voice soft but deep, just the way she liked it. A sigh and she turned back around to face him, “Liana is eighteen years old- expecting and now she has to deal with Jon’s ex, I don’t trust that woman Roman!” Popping himself up on an elbow he honestly asked, “baby what I am I supposed to do about it?” There was a flicker of magic in her eyes that told him that he had said the wrong thing but it ain’t like he had any wiggle room here. “Your Jon’s big brother… guide him Roman,” she pauses when he huffs, “what if it was me in this position? Jess has stated her dislike for me already but I know she is no longer in love with you so I can deal with it… But this, Renee, is still very much in love with Jon- Liana already has so much to look out for!” Her words are flat, but her silver eyes are watering, and it breaks his heart.

Flopping back down on the bed Roman just closes his eyes for a minute, the words he wants to say are tangled on his tongue and when Katelyn slips from the bed and crossing into the bathroom he knows he is walking on a glass floor. It’s a minute later that he hears her soft sob and it’s at that moment he realizes that this moment in time he either breaks or makes what Katelyn is willing to give to him…..

_A second chance at love…_

Mind made up he swings his legs out of bed and pads quietly to the bathroom. He finds her sitting on the edge of the tub, face in her hands but her shoulders were shaking. Dropping to his knees he wraps her arms around her- on bated breath he waits to see if she will accept him or turn him away.

Slowly her arms came around him- hands combing his long-untied hair that he remembers to breath again. “Baby I can’t do anything about Renee and Dean- he is too stubborn to listen, but we can watch her and keep an eye out if she tries anything. Protect Montana the best we can.” Katelyn cries harder into him and it makes him realize that just in a short amount of time that the three women that he and his brothers have fell into love with have bonded together as well.

A warm heat flooded his body at knowing that from this point on in time that they were all connected. That his unborn daughters will grow up with his older children but also with Dean’s children… that they will grow up being brothers and sisters and he couldn’t be any prouder.

Searching lips find each other and Roman moans as he scoops Katelyn up carries her back to bed a whisper of a promise, “Katelyn tonight is only the beginning of the rest of our lives… Baby from now till the end of time your mine… and I protect what’s mine!” Tears and a hard kiss is his rewarded.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Helmsley sat at former First Lieutenant Moxley’s desk and tried to read the short script of the idiots handwriting, he was beyond pissed that such an imbecile was put in charge of post command of the whole City. Sergeant J.C. Cassidy wasn’t much help either, his devotion remained true to Moxley even though he was sure that Moxley being the hot head he was would never forgive the man for his ‘betrayal’.

Not that he had gave the newly returned Staff Sergeant a choice in the matter, pulling rank was something he had learned to do fast and hard… something Rhodes had obvious neglected to teach his younger protégé, and Helmsley wondered if the idiot would ever learn that technique? It had been a shame the Austin had gotten to Rollins before he had and he hadn’t even bothered with Reigns, Samoan bloodlines didn’t take personal non mission-based orders well in his experience.

At the time he hadn’t paid Moxley any mind cause he hadn’t seemed worth the trouble. That had been his take on the man pre-Shield days and well to say it was too late post Shield days was an understatement. Rhodes had sunk his claws into Moxley days after the Shield had went their separate ways and the man had flourish under General Rhodes. It was a waste of talent if you asked him but any one with common sense rarely ever did.

So here he was, personally trying to get the secret details that Corbin kept blabbing on about. Corbin had been a late edition to his stable of ‘would be’ loyal soldiers under one condition that once Corbin found his sister they would have total control of the Tunnels under the City. Just as long as the gift he was looking for wasn’t stationed within he had gave his word to Corbin he could have his sister and their home below ground.

“Sir…” Looking up he noticed Cassidy at the door, his stance was stiff and hard, he could appreciate that- if only the man would mentality bend alittle. “You wont find whatever your looking for,” Growling and slamming the papers back onto the desk, “then fucking help me!” There was a light that broke in the younger man’s eyes and he tightly asked, “is that an order Sir?” Crumbling the notes within his hand he snapped, “I should have left you to the discipline committee!” There was a small smile on the other mans face as he replied back, “no need Sir you signed my death warrant when you brought me back to this hellhole… My LT will see to that!” Helmsley blinked and asked sourly, “you sound almost pleased with that!”

JC Cassidy smiles brightly, “not at all Sir cause he is going to make it painful but its going to be child’s play to what he does to Corbin and… You should you cross him.” His skin pebbled from the look Cassidy gave him and he remembered reading a report on Moxley once, the details had made even his stomach roll just a bit. Muttering as the gears in his head started to turn again, “and if I offer you and Corbin up to Moxley on a silver platter? What then Sergeant?” There isn’t even a second before Cassidy clears up the matter for him, “why would he accept something from someone that he can clearly take anytime he wants it?” A long pause and he is snapping out, “Moxley can’t be that powerful you idiot… he has to have a weakness!”

A split second and Cassidy answers again, “you do know that everyone that has ever found a weakness in him is now dead, right! Surely someone wasn’t stupid enough not to put that in the report?” Helmsley doesn’t know if he is serious or not but the look in his eyes make him doubt his plans for a mere second…

Then the door behind Cassidy opens and Corbin walks in.. sporting a shit eating grin that makes him feel a lot better!

* * *

It was a moment later that Lt. Colonel Helmsley dismissed him that Orange Cassidy slipped back into the heat of the desert day, pausing in letting the heat beat down on him he wondered how his life had gone so fucking wrong.

Thinking back on it Orange knew his biggest mistake had not been in telling Mox about Wilson finding Corbin in the City, but he had been checking in on something- and it had paid off, he knew Corbin had been searching for Liana Gilbert and also of their family connections. What he had failed to see was just important she had quickly became to his commander, he now understood if Mox wasn’t already in love with the girl it would be a matter of time before he was.

He also now understood who was responsible for Drew McIntyre death and knew that Mox wouldn’t be pleased but he had no way of getting the info to the man. He wouldn’t put it past Helmsley to watch his outgoing feeds or mail, so he was stuck, beside he wasn’t done here…

_You always knew you would die here stupid… Just didn’t think it would be by the man you loved like a father…_

Shaking his thoughts, he reminded himself he still had a mission to do, and that was to find out whatever in the hell Helmsley was after? He only knew right now that the idiot thought it was in the Tunnels. And if that was so then Helmsley was a bigger idiot than he thought cause he sent away the only man topside that could help find it. Jon Moxley knew the Tunnels that ran under the City like no one else- and he would bet better than Corbin.

Sliding into an American style restaurant he ordered a burger and a cold beer- he wasn’t in the mood for canteen grub today. After a few minutes he was grateful for the long cold sip of brew that the waitress sat down in front of him, she smiled prettily for him and he realized that she was American and that his body didn’t react to her at all even though she was pretty enough.

Glancing hard as a uniformed man slid in across from him, Orange raised his magic up and silently watched as the unknown man placed his own order and then simply stared at him. “May I help you with something,” the other man simply scratched his light beard and shrugged, “depends?” Reaching out and taking another drink of his beer, “on?” A smile, “on where your loyalties lay Orange Cassidy.” Orange didn’t have large amounts of magic and by measurement this man had slightly less than he did. But he answered truthy, “my loyalties was decided in the Tunnels.”

The other man smiled and took a drink of his own beer,” good answer cause I think I am the only person that can stop Ambrose from murdering you out right,” glancing at the waitress as she placed their orders in front of them Orange noticed his new companion gave her the look over. He smiled sadly and added, “it’s sad isn’t it, once you had a City woman American women just seem less attractive afterwards!” Orange cocked his head for a moment then nodded he whispered, “if we can stop Corbin and Helmsley..” here the other man snapped, “Corbin is back in the City? Are sure?” Cocking an eyebrow, he silently nodded and watched as his new ‘friend’ dug out his phone and made a call, “Sir…. Our info was incorrect, yes Sir- Cassidy confirmed!” A long drawn out pause, “Helmsley has enough stroke to accomplish that, but the City is used to Moxley’s command- if we…” here he was cut off and Orange saw something flicker in the man’s hard blue eyes.

A growl then the unknown man was snapping, “just as long as you keep your promise and either I or Moxley gets Corbin….” Orange feels his body sway forward- silently begging to be let in, “if something happens to me or Moxley then Liana will need Omega…” at the name Orange feels danger and there is something deep down in him that howls at the thought of anything happening to the man that is either going to kill him or cast him aside… Either way he is fucked and there is anything this man can say or do about it!

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Next time: **Something odd happens at dawn and Liana's world is turned upside down. Renee gets an odd phone call that might changes everyone's lives- and it might cost Mox's and Liana's unborn son his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I give up on Mox and Liana house hunting... cause these characters are cruel and demanding. But they also love tricking me....
> 
> FYI: your going to hate me next time :(


End file.
